Promise me, Arthur
by Kirkland21
Summary: Arthur has woken from a coma to realize three guys are fighting over him, but why is that? The reason: Arthur made three promises when he was younger. But these guys are different, could Arthur actually have feelings for one of them? Or is it something else? Characters: Hetalia Main plot: Maburaho
1. Amnesia

**Its so dark...**

**I can't see... Who am I again?**

**Oh right.. My name is.. um.. Arthur... Kirkland...?**

**Yes, that's right...**

**Where am I?**

"Arthur!"

**Who's there?!**

"Hes waking up!"

**Waking up...?**

Suddenly, I'm falling

"AH!"

My body jerks

I open my eyes to see someone on top of me

* * *

Blue eyes that shine like stars stare at me

"ARTHUR! THANK GOD!" the stranger hugs me tightly

"Please... you're suffocating me..."

He lets go and is dragged off the bed I'm lying on by a blonde haired man with lilac-colored eyes

"What makes you think you can touch MY Arthur just like that?!" He fumes

"Who said he was yours in the first place?!" The blue eyed boy responds

They're.. fighting over me? Who are these two?

"Um.. am I in a hospital?"

They stop fighting and look at me

"Yes...you slipped into a coma," The lilac eyed man, who has a thick French accent, explained "If you had died, I don't know what I would do." He made a distressed pose

The blue eyed blonde smiled, "Good thing I was there to be your hero." I think hes American

"It's your fault he was in a coma in the first place!" The french man yelled

"What happened?" I ask

The American looked down at his feet, "I may have hit you in the head with a baseball bat, but it was late at night and I thought you were an intruder. I ran you to the hospital just in time."

"Thank you.. but uh.. " I say awkwardly "If you don't mind me asking... Who are you two?"

* * *

"A..amnesia?!" The American exclaimed "So

"It appears that way." The doctor explained

"This is all your fault, trying to be a 'hero'! Now my mouton noir de l'amour doesn't know who I am!"

"Your what?" I ask him, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed

"He said 'my black sheep of love'." A quiet voice answers

For the first time I noticed a blonde boy with violet eyes sitting on one of the guest chairs

"...Matthew?"

Matthew looks surprised, so do the other two.

"You remember me?" Matthew blushes

The French man looks furious

"Of coarse I remember you! You're my best friend."

Matthew looks down, "Not exactly..."

The French man stands up, "We should remind him of who we are, and how important I am to him."

Matthew gets up as well, "I'm your.. boyfriend." He blushes again

"My name is Francais Bonnefoy and I am your fiance." The French man, Francais, explained (again making a dramatic pose)

"And I'm your husband Alfred F Jones!" The American exclaimed "I'm your number one hero!"

I can't believe what I've just heard


	2. Home sweet home(?)

I struggled to tie my tie

"Here let me help you." Francais stood up from the chair in my hospital room

"I'm fine," I answer, something about him makes me annoyed "I can do it myself."

Matthew and Alfred (who are brothers) had gone outside to find something for me to eat while I got dressed. Francais decided it would be best if he stayed with me. Today's the day I'm released from the hospital, the day after I regained consciousness

Francais walked over to me

"Don't be like that," He ties my tie for me then steps away to get a good look at me "Now you look très beau!"

"What?"

"It's a compliment. You look even better than before, not that you weren't sexy before."

I'm wearing a black vest over a white short-sleeved shirt with a light blue tie (perfectly tied thanks to Francais), beige corduroy pants and dress shoes. Matthew packed it for me when I was admitted to the hospital. What a sweet lad...

Francais takes my hand, "They won't be back for a while..."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I look him in the eyes "Why are you h-"

Francais pulls me into him, I can feel his heart beating wildly

"It's been so long since I've been able to hold you like this.." He sighs happily

I can't do anything, he's holding me in a way where I can't get away

He pushes me onto he bed

"Ah! What are you doing you toad?!" I exclaim, my face is burning

"I love it when you play hard to get..." Francais takes a hold of my tie

His face gets closer and closer to mine

"GUESS WHO'S BACK!" Alfred exclaims as he kicks open the door

"Please try not to be so loud..." Matthew sighs, carrying a Starbucks bag and cup

They stop when they see Francais on me

"You said you'd leave him alone if we left!" Alfred yelled, he looks mad

Francais gets off me, "It's your fault we're even here! I couldn't be with mon ami for weeks!"

Alfred and Francais yell at each other until a nurse drags them out of my room

Matthew sighs, "I wish they weren't so noisy..."

"Thanks for the muffin," I say, taking a bite

"No problem at all, its what boyfriends do." Matthew smiles

I can't help but be silent after that comment

"I'm sorry, did I upset you?" Matthew asks, concerned

"No... I'm just not used to the idea of..."

"Of having three lovers?"

"Yeah..."

Matthew started packing his overnight bag (They'd slept over when I was in a coma) "I know its an odd concept but there are reasons to why we have relationships with you."

Matthew zips up the bag he, Alfred and Francais shared

"Here, let me carry that for you." I finish my muffin and pick up his bag

"Thanks... If its any trouble-"

"Don't worry," I smile at him "It's what boyfriends do."

* * *

I toss Matthew's bag into the back of my car, a grey SUV

I sit in the back between Alfred and Francais while Matthew drives

I think I'm not the only one feeling awkward

"Arthur, I don't know why you'd wanna date Francais when you can have me, THE HERO!"

Francais scoffs then grabs my hand, entwining his fingers in mine

"Boy am I tired!" Alfred yawns

Alfred rests his head on my shoulder and already I can hear his quiet snoring

"At least he's quiet when he sleeps..." Matthew pipes in from the front seat

The car ride is short but for me, it feels different

Looking out the window, I can see houses and buildings that are vaguely familiar to me

Francais catches my eye and smiles, "It's hard to remember isn't it?"

"Yes," I sigh "I know this area but I can't remember anything."

Matthew pulls into the driveway of a large white house with an old-fashioned porch

"4221..." I trail off

I've lived here for... three years with...

"Wait!" I cried out "You three live with me?!"

Matthew turned to look at me, "Why are you so surprised."

"I just think it would be kind of awkward living with..." I can feel my face turn red "With my spouses."

Francais laughs his creepy and somewhat perverted laugh and exits the car

I shake Alfred's head of my shoulder, only to have him collapse onto my lap

"He was so worried about you, he hardly slept." Matthew explained

Francais looked mad

"Hey, get up." I poked Alfred

Alfred lifted his head, "Are we home?"

Without an answer, Alfred jumped up and practically ran to the door

Matthew got out without saying a word

As soon as we got inside, a phone chimed

"Pardon-moi!~" Francais pulled out his cell and turned from us

"Bonjour? Antonio! How are you? Good... and Gilbert?"

Matthew turned his head

"Is it really today? Zut alors! I completely forgot." He scratches his head "Here? I don't know... Arthur was just in a coma, maybe we should cancel."

A loud voice yells from the other end of the line

"Fine," Francais sighs "Just stay out of Arthur's way."

Francais hung up

"There's a photo shoot today and Gilbert doesn't want to change the date, do you mind."

"Just don't break anything, I know how bad photo shoots can end up."

Francais smiles, "Merci, mon ami. Don't worry about a thing." He then rushes upstairs to what I assume (and hope) is his room

Matthew rushes to the front window, as if he were waiting for these blokes that Francais knows

Alfred has already fallen asleep on one of the couches

"I guess I'll go make some tea.." I walk into the kitchen

Its a neat room with a classical style, just like the living room. An English tea kettle has its own spot on the counter

I fill the kettle with water from the tap and place it on the stove, turning the heat on low

A pair of strong hands cover my eyes

"Bloody hell! Who's there?!" I cry "Let go of-"

The hands pull me into a hug, "Sorry Iggy..."

"Iggy?! Who are you calling Iggy?!"

I turn around and stupidly realize its Alfred. He looks dead tired... Has he really been awake all this time?

Alfred's eyes shut and he topples onto me

* * *

**Where am I?! **

**This is just like when I was in a coma...  
**

Crack!

The quietness is filled with that sound, hearing it hurts

My head hurts, I can feel the world spinning slowly

"Arthur!"

**Alfred...?**

"Oh God no!"

My vision becomes less blurry and I can see him crouched over me

"Arthur stay with me, I'll drive you to the hospital!"

Why is he so upset? He's louder than usual...

Is this why I woke up in a hospital?

Alfred really had split my head open thinking I was an intruder

Francis ran into the room, "Arthur! What have you done you American fool!"

Alfred ignored him, picking me up like a groom carries his bride

My head begins to throb

"I won't lose you," a tear rolls down Alfred's cheek "I won't rest 'till your better... 'cause I'm gonna be your hero."

**My head... I can't... take it anymore...**

I can feel myself being pulled back into reality

* * *

"Arthur! The kettle!"

I look at Alfred, a high-pitch screech rings in my ears

The kettle!

I turn off the stove and pour the water in a classic English teacup

Alfred grabs my upper arm, "Are you OK?" He asked firmly

"I'm fine..." I assure him "I just remembered what happened that night..."

Alfred released my arm, staring at the floor

"I'll go take a nap." He rushed off

I almost follow him to make sure he's alright but I decide that letting him sleep is best

I drop an Earl Grey teabag in the cup and take a sip

"Needs milk..."

The smell seams to draw me in, I start to lose focus

A loud knocking comes from the door

I peer out at the hallway and see Matthew race to the door

He paused, took a breath and opened the door

"Hi Antonio, Gil" He welcomed two men sweetly

"Hey Birdie!" One of the men, a white haired Albino, patted Matthew on the head

"Where's Francis?" The other man, A Spanish brunette, asked kindly

"I think he's upstairs," Matthew smiles "Do you want me to go get-"

"FRANCIS! IT'S THE AWESOME ME!" The Albino runs up the stairs

The brunette, to my surprise, goes over to me

"Hey Arthur, feeling any better?" He seems like a nice person

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I ask, embarrassed "I have amnesia so I can't remember much besides my favorite type of tea."

The Brunette doesn't seem upset, "I'm Antonio, call me Toni if it's easier for you to remember."

Before I can reply, the Albino grabs Antonio from behind, "Hey wassup Artie!"

I look at him blankly, being proper with him seems pointless

"He has amnesia," Antonio explains "You have to re-introduce yourself."

The Albino smirks, "He can't remember the awesome me!? Well I'm Gilbert Beilshmidt but Gil is an awesome thing to call me too."

Gilbert turns back to Antonio and Francis (who had just appeared behind them) "Let's get this photo-shoot started!"


	3. Bad Touch Trio

I stood awkwardly in the living room, which had been covered with white tarp

The furniture had been pushed out of the way, making room for cameras and more white tarps

Matthew didn't seem as surprised as I was

"What exactly is this?" I ask Matthew

"It's for their website." Matthew explains, he keeps glancing at the door of the bedroom Francis, Gilbert and Antonio are changing in

"They have a website?!" I exclaim "Who exactly are they?"

"They're famous for their 'sexiness'. Actually, their website has over 2.5 million hits."

"What do they even do?" I'm still confused about why they need to have a photo shoot

Matthew turns to me, though he still seems distracted, "They're like performers, they put on a show for their fans. Just watch and you'll see."

The door opens and I notice right away what Matthew means

Francis has on white swim shorts with a rose design down one leg, Gilbert 'rocks' black board shorts with awesome written in red across his arse, and Antonio is wearing an orange swim shirt and red swim shorts

Francis comes towards me, "Are you blushing Arthur?"

I glare at him, "Shut up toad."

He laughs, "We'll see about that..."

Antonio, Gilbert and Francis walk onto the tarp

"Ok," Antonio starts "Francis, get the pool ring."

Pool ring?

The three of them pull a pool ring over themselves and then sit down on the tarp

"I get it," Matthew says "They're doing the Water Club thing."

"What's the 'Water Club'." I feel dumb not knowing what Matthew is talking about

"The Water Club is a famous trio of girls who are known for squeezing into a pool ring and modeling, its really popular among teenage girls."

"Is it supposed to be... 'sexy'."

"Yeah"

"Oh..."

I look back at the three of them on the ground, trying to move in a pool ring

"Hey Birdie," Gilbert calls out to Matthew "Can you bring over those paint cans?"

Without hesitation, Matthew grabs the paint cans, already opened, and brings them over to Gilbert

"Merci~" Francis smiles. As he grabs the can of red paint, he stops to smile at me

Gilbert knocks the paint can out of his hands and the paint splashes all over them

Gilbert laughs and draws on his face with purple paint

Antonio smiles as the camera clicks multiple times

"Hey Toni!" Gilbert pokes Antonio "Watch me chug this!"

He brings the almost empty can of red paint to his lips when...

"No Gil! You can't drink that its toxic!" Matthew cries, he seems... scared almost

Gilbert looks up and smiles, "Not for the awesome me!" Red paint drips from his face

Suddenly, Gilbert spits red paint on Antonio, then bursts out laughing

Antonio reaches across Gilbert's lap to grab a can of yellow when suddenly, Gilbert grabs him

"Francis! Get him!" He laughs as Francis smears the red paint on Antonio's face

"What's that Francis is writing on Antonio's chest? BTT?" I ask Matthew

"It means Bad Touch Trio, that's what they're called." Matthew responds, focused on the 'BTT'

"Ok, thanks Matthew."

He turns to me, "Arthur, were not in high school anymore, call me Mattie."

"Ok...? Thanks...'Mattie'."

Mattie seems different from yesterday... is it because of the BTT?

Or someone...

Basically, the pool ring was forgotten and the three of them ended up in a childish paint fight

Francis came over to me, "Hey Arthur, let's have some fun~" He winks at me

"Bloody toad,what are you talking about?!" He makes me feel annoyed, I don't trust his

He takes my hand and picks me up bridal-style

"AH! YOU WANKER! PUT ME DOWN!" I flailed my arms and legs in attempt to make him let go of me

He's covered in paint and some of it's already ruining my clothes

"Birdie! Come play with us!" Gilbert calls over Mattie, who has no problem joining the paint fight

"Ahoho! Loosen up Arthur and live a little." Francis puts me down

I'm about to walk away when Francis grabs me again, this time he pulls me into a hug

"I've missed you Arthur..." He smiles at me, wiping a streak of paint off my cheek

Then...

He pressed his lips against mine passionately

I... can't believe he'd... no, he IS my fiance after all... but still...

His lips are soft... so soft...

I close my eyes and kiss him back

"Arthur...?!"

I look to see Alfred standing at the living room entrance

* * *

**Hi everyone!**

**I know how annoying it is having these author's note but I fealt like making one so whatever.**

**Sorry for short chapter, I'm working on a PruCan (check it out) so I didn't feel like writing more.**

**Gilbert: Any reviews are awesome!**

**Mattie: Chapter four coming soon.**

**Arthur: Bloody cliffhangers...**


	4. My first kiss

My face is bright red, it has to be.

Here I am, wrapped in my fiance's arm while my husband stands there.

I expected Alfred to be yelling at Francis or something but no.

He said nothing.

Alfred turned around and ran to his room.

"Alfred!" I push Francis away from me and run after him.

The door slammed shut.

"Alfred," I turn the doorknob, it's locked, "Let me in!"

I press my ear to the door.

I can't hear anything.

"Alfred! Open the door!" I pound hard on the door.

"Don't bother," Francis appeared behind me, "He's just being the big baby that he is."

I turn my head to see a smug look on his face.

"Shut up, Frog!" I continue to attempt to open the door, "I've upset him, I can't let him be like this."

It takes me a second to realize how hard I'm gripping the doorknob.

I feel the doorknob move under my grip and I release it.

"IGGY!" Alfred jumps on me and we fall onto the floor.

He hugs me tightly, even though he's too heavy for me I don't push him off.

Then I notice his teary eyes.

I made him cry...

"I'm sorry Alfred," I hug him back, "I don't know what I was thinking, I just can't remember the last time I've been kissed."

"Oh really," Francis pipes in, Alfred gave him a dirty look "So you don't remember you're first kiss?"

Alfred gets off me though he doesn't let go of me, "Well his first kiss was with me so why do you care?!"

Francis laughs, "How do you know you were his first?

"Excuse me?!" Alfred jumps up, he looks like he's going to punch Francis "How could you even-"

"Did he tell you that you were his first kiss?"

"Well no... but we were young so I assumed-"

"Ahoho~ So that means it could have been either of us." Francis smirks.

"Arthur..." Alfred turns to me, he looks like he's going to cry again "Do you remember...?"

I don't want to answer him.

I take Alfred's hand, entwining it with mine and pull him into a hug.

I close my eyes and then...

* * *

The memories fly past me, like a movie tape.

Their going so fast I can't focus.

Suddenly, they begin to slow down.

"Arthur,"

"Arthur!"

Arthur..."

"Arthur."

Each memory has a voice, they sound like Francis and Alfred.

"Iggy..."

Definitely Alfred.

The memories stop and I watch as my lips are pressed against those of a blonde haired boy.

"Wait... it wasn't him... it was-"

* * *

I open my eyes to see Alfred's looking back at me, he looks worried.

"You ok Iggy?" His blonde hair...

"I remember..."

"Really?!" He smiles brightly, like a star.

"My first kiss... was with Mattie."

Francis and Alfred's jaws drop.

"M.. Matthieu?!" Francis stammers, "But he doesn't l-"

Alfred covers his mouth with his hand as if what he was about to say was a secret, "My brother..."

I turn to look at Mattie and I see Gilbert goofing off and Mattie laughing.

His smile is so pure, so natural.

Ever since I woke up in the hospital I haven't seen him smile.

Why...?

"Hey Francis," The camera man, who I hadn't noticed until now "I need you to come back for more pictures. We can't have a Water Club themed photo shoot with out someone to be the 'naughty' in 'sexy, naughty, bitchy'."

Francis flips his hairs as he heads back to the living room, leaving me and Alfred together in the long hallway.

Alfred away turns from me again.

"Don't be like that," I grab his arm, lightly "I love it when you smile."

Without hesitation, he whips around to hug me "You always make me feel better. Just like when we met."

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Alfred rubbed my arm gently.

"Sure." I smile at him.

I look at my watch, 9:25. I know I had a late breakfast but the day went by REALLY quickly, it isn't even dark out.

Oh well.

I step into my bedroom, followed by Alfred. He collapses onto the bed, I guess he really has been staying up with me almost every night.

I slip into my private washroom and undo my pants. I pull them off and my shirt after. I look at myself in the mirror, not bad.

What's up with my eyebrows?

I guess your hair grows faster when you're in a coma...

I grab the toothbrush resting on the counter and put some toothpaste on in.

Mmm... Minty.

Walking back into my room, I can see Alfred curled up in my bed.

I squeeze in next to him and turn out the light.

"Goodnight Alfred."

"Night Iggy."

He snuggled up next to me, I can hear a happy sigh.

"I love you."

* * *

**Hey everybody!**

**I hope you like this chapter, last chapter I meant to tell you guys that The Water Club actually is a real thing. It was me and two of my friends but one of them left the group (the one who stayed was my biffle Katie) so I'm gonna make more comments about it in future chapters.**

**Also the next chapter is going to be Arthur's memory and I'll have whole chapters like that so don't be confused when I post the next chapter.**

**Stay awesome!~**


	5. Remember me, Arthur

The darkness is all around me.

"Hello?" I call out, but no one answers.

I start to walk when suddenly I bump into something.

A wall?

But everything is black, I can't see.

I feel for the wall as I continue to walk down what I assume is a dark hallway.

"Arthur." A mysterious voice whispers into my ear.

"Who's there!" I turn around.

"You're facing the wrong way," The voice called to me from behind,

"Turn around and come towards me."

Hesitantly, I follow the voice.

Still feeling for the wall, it seems to take forever.

"Hurry, we don't have much time before you wake up."

Wake up?

"You mean this is a dream?" I stop walking.

"Yes, but we have to hurry..." The voice began to trail off, "You have to remember..."

"Remember what!" I yell at the voice.

When I don't hear an answer, I start to run in the direction I was going.

"Hurry!"

"HURRY!"

"Wait... Stop!"

But it's to late, I run straight into another wall.

"Gah! Damn it my nose." I rub it as I look up.

I can see a simple white door in front of me.

"Go inside," The voice whispered to me, "You have to remember."

I open the door and am instantly blinded by light.

"Before I go," I call out, shielding my eyes from the light, "What's your name?"

"My name...?" He sounded kind of sad, "I don't have a real name but, you can call me Mint."

Suddenly, I fealt my body shoved through the door.

"Goodbye Arthur! I'll see you soon."

* * *

I fell onto the floor of my room, tripping over the rug.

"Bloody hell..." I look at my self in the mirror.

I'm so clumsy for a 13 year old.

I get up and open the door, I can smell burnt food.

"Mum?" I call out.

"Don't come into the kitchen!" Mum yelled "I'm making a special dinner for you."

"Alright, I'll go play in the park... to distract myself."

But she's already stopped listening.

Mum has been so distant, ever since papa left...

I left the house, the bright blue sky was distraction enough.

"It's such a beautiful day." I sighed happily.

I crossed the road and walked into the park.

Papa used to take me to the park on days like this.

No...

I have to stop dwelling on the past.

"LOOK OUT!"

Huh?

Suddenly, I fealt the earth crumble around my feet.

"Wah!"

I'm waist deep into a hole, a BIG hole.

I clawed at the ground rapidly.

"Careful! You're kicking dirt in my face!" The strange voiced called again.

I managed to grab a tree root and pull myself up.

"Why is there a hole in the middle of the park?!" I spat angrily.

"That's my papa for ya... not caring where he sets up training areas"

That voice again... it's coming from.

I looked down the hole to see a small blonde boy covered in dirt.

"Oh my god... Are you ok?!"

"I'm fine..." The boy sniffled, "I tried to climb out but I couldn't do it, Papa will be mad but he'll get me out eventually. I don't even care if he hits me... "

"You poor boy... I can help you out!" I exclaimed, "I'll grab some rope and-"

"No one can help me." The boy stated.

"I'm going to help you."

Before the boy can complain, I get up and look around for something to help him.

"Hey! Theres an old hose over there! I'll be right back."

"No please! I don't need help!"

I ignore his comments and hurry over to grab the hose.

I hope it's strong enough.

"Here," I throw one end down into the hole and wrap the other end around my hand, "Hold on and I'll pull you up."

"...Fine."

I feel the hose become tense.

I start to pull the hose.

I'm afraid the hose may snap.

Pulling harder, I wrap more hose around my hand.

"Man you're heavy."

"..."

No reply?

A second later, a hand appears, holding onto the hose.

The boy's head pops out of the hole and he stops.

"It's... so bright."

"You sound like you've never seen the sun before."

The boy pulls himself out of the hole and collapses.

I drop the hose and run over to the boy, "Oy! Are you ok?!"

The boy sits on his shins.

"You saved me...You're my hero!"

The boy hug attacked me.

"Calm down, I couldn't let you sit in a hole for days." I feel kind of embarrassed being praised, "I just did what any gentleman would."

"When I grow up, I wanna be a hero!" The boy exclaimed.

"That's awful noble of you-"

"Will you marry me?"

I freeze.

"What?"

The boy smiles excitedly, "I need to pay you back so we need to stay together."

Looking into his big blue eyes and rejecting him seemed impossible.

"But you'd never be able to date another person, you don't want to miss out on that do you?" I say, attempting to change his mind.

"I don't care about other people, you're the only person who cares about me."

He took a hold of my hands, "Please."

I feel bad for this poor boy...

"You know what?" I smile, "Sure. But I guarantee you'll feel differently when you grow up."

"Yay!" The boy hugged me, "So what's your name?"

"I'm Arthur Kirkland."

"My name is Alfred Jones." He grins.

Suddenly, he jumps up.

"I have to go." Alfred says quickly, "I hope I'll get to see you soon."

And with that he ran off.

Probably to a Papa who doesn't love him.

* * *

**Three years later - Age 16 (10th grade)**

It's beautiful outside...

I sigh as I gaze out of the large window in the west wing of my high school.

It seems almost like deja vue...

"Hey Artie!"

I turn around to see Allistor, my 11th grade friend.

Allistor poked me in the chest, "Ey I heard Sadik was lookin' for ya."

"Seriously?!" I groan, "That jerk just won't lay off and leave us alone."

Mattie realizes I've noticed him hiding around the corner and pokes his head into view, "Hey Arthur. Hi Allistor."

Mattie comes up to me and gives me a peck on the cheek, just for show of course.

"Where'd that bruise come from?" I cup Mattie's face in my hands to look at a bruise below his left eye.

"It's nothing, It's my fault that I couldn't fight back." Mattie's eyes start to tear up.

"It's not your fault! Don't talk like you're a piece of trash!" Every time he talks like that I feel like I haven't done a good job protecting him.

"I'm sorry..." He trails off.

I know that when he gets like this I can't do anything so I hug him.

"Well look who it is." A Turkish accent rings through the halls, "Bluestone high's favorite power couple. Arthur and Matthew."

"Sadik. What do you want?!" I stand in front of Mattie protectively, as does Allistor.

"I haven't beaten any fruit in a while, so me and my buds got bored."

His devilish smile is enough to set me off, "Allistor, watch Mattie."

Allistor took my place in front of Mattie.

"You gonna fight me, Fruitcake?" Sadik laughed, "Come and get it."

Without thinking, I charge at him.

He just stands there.

I'm about to bring my fist down on his face when one of his 'friends grabs me.

"Hold him." Sadik ordered.

Two of them grab my arms and hold me back as Sadik steps closer.

"I bet he likes getting beat," Sadik spits at my feet.

He kicked my knee and I cried in pain.

"Scream, go ahead. I've got more beating for ya."

Sadik punched me in the jaw then bashed my head into the wall.

"Drop him."

The guys holding me threw me to the ground, allowing Sadik to kick me.

"You're my bitch now." Again he spat on me.

"No." I got up, slowly "You bastard..."

Sadik and his friends all started to laugh.

"I'll teach you to defy me."

Sadik punched me in the eye and I couldn't stay standing.

I fell back out the window.

"Arthur!" Mattie cried as I fell from second story window.

Now, all I can do is wait for the end.

I shut my eyes.

Please don't let me die.

Not like this.

"Hey Arthur, you can open you eyes now."

?

I opened my eyes to see him.

"Alfred?!"

He... saved me?

"It's been a while," He smiled, "I guess now we're even."

This feeling...

Is it normal to feel in love with someone who's just saved your life?

* * *

Suddenly, I'm back in that dark hallway.

"Mint?" I call.

From the darkness, I can feel something over my shoulder.

"What do you think?"

My past is full of tragedies.

"Al and Mattie have a past that seems important." I answer.

"That's not what I meant." Mint replied.

"Do you love Al?"


End file.
